The Battle at the Crystal Lake
by Tikaya
Summary: Grovyle has defeated Azelf and is about to take the Gear of Time. Can a small team of explorers succeed where even the legendary have failed? And why does Grovyle seem so familar for the human-turned-Pokémon leader of this team?


A/N:  
I dont own Mystery Dungeon, but I took some liberties with the layout of the place and plot.  
Also, I am looking for a beta reader.

* * *

The battle at the crystal lake

Azelf was utterly defeated. The blue legendary watched helplessly as Grovyle approached the crystal lake, intending to steal yet another gear of time.

The psychic keeper of this place struggled with his body to do something - anything - to stop the evil Pokémon from its sinister plan. Ruining time, making the whole world stop, banning all movement… Where he came from there was no wind, no life, nothing. And right here and now he was on the brink of starting the process to destroy all time. If he took this gear of time, all time would stop around here, freezing every living and lifeless thing on the spot. Grovyle simply mustn't succeed! Someone had to stop him!

And someone came.

In fact, three someone´s took refuge behind a huge blue crystal high above the battlefield of Grovyle and Azelf to get their look on the situation.

"This is bad." A rather toneless voice stated. It belonged to a pale kind of Chimchar with dusty grey eyes. Fyra scanned their surroundings carefully, taking in every last detail of their soon-to-be battle ground.

It was a huge crystal dome. High walls consisting of a blue material as hard as diamonds and unlikely to ever give in surrounded this place deep within the mountains. Long crystals in all colors rose from the ground, some just as high as the fire type Pokémon, while others almost reached the ceiling.

Fyra and the other two members of Team Nebel were around ten meters above ground, coming from a tunnel that ended right here with no slope or other pathway down. Not that any of them needed it. They were Pokémon after all, capable to take this distance in one simple jump.

But Fyra did not intent to rush into battle just now.

There was something off about Grovyle. Something that made her uneasy ever since she had heard his name. So she decided to watch the grass type Pokémon, before she took any other action.

He and Azelf were halfway into the cave dome at the edge of a crystal clear lake that spread over the northern part of the place. And somehow she knew that the gear of time was there, inside the clear waters.

"We can´t just wait here!" The bright voice of Naninamo chimed next to her. The Totodile was shaking with barely contained agitation, longing to fight their enemy. He certainly was younger than the Chimchar and a complete opposite to the composed and distanced fire type. His blue eyes were sparkling with child-like enthusiasm. His body, shaped like a two-legged, bright blue crocodile with red spikes following the line of his spine, radiated an unhealthy impatience as he watched Grovyle easily passing the fallen legendary.

"We do not know Grovyles strength." Fyra began, reaching out for his shoulder. "He took out Azelf and look, he is not even out of breath." And indeed. The grass type was standing straight, no injuries on his reptile-like body.

_He is dangerous._ Fyra thought. _Judging by his appearance he must be quick. Quicker than I am. And the leaf blades at his fore arms are sharp and strong. _Alone, she stood no chance against him.

But she wasn´t alone.

"Naninamo!" The remaining team member said urgently, but it was too late.

The Totodile leaped from their hiding place, using a crystal from the ground to glide safely down. He didn't even try to be quiet as he launched a Water Gun at Grovyle.

In an instance the grass type went into a crouching stance. The small, dark green leafs on his arms began to glow and grew to a considerable size. These were his main weapons, the leaf blades. And with one swing of them, the water splash aimed at him fell into nothing.

It was just like Fyra had expected. Naninamo was unbeaten in terms of special attack power, but Grovyle had complete control of his body and therefore found the weak spot of the attack and disabled it without the need to doge it.

This enemy… was maybe too strong for all of them.

"Fyra..." Green, who had remained next to her, said uneasily. The Machop was a smart fellow, clearly seeing that Naninamo would soon be outmatched.

"We will join him soon." The Chimchar answered the unspoken question. Naninamo always rushed to battle without thinking. But he was strong and eager. And he knew she needed to see how Grovyle fought to decide on their overall strategy. Only that this time she was rather sure what to do.

All of Grovyles movements had something familiar… As if she was used to his kind of attacks.

The grass type easily side stepped another Water Gun with a frown. Fyra could read from his narrowed eyes that he was irritated by the newcomer.

"I won´t let you take the gear of time!" Naninamo shouted. He didn't sound fierce and powerful. He sounded like a child. Innocent and weak, as Grovyle must think.

No emotion made its way into the reptiles voice as he said: "I won´t let you stop me."

Instead of answering Naninamo spit another wave of water. But then Grovyle moved.

"Green!" Fyra shouted alarmed as she took off from their hiding place.

One second Grovyle stood next to Azelf, in the next one he was at Naninamos side, the fearsome leaf blade aiming at the Totodiles shoulder.

He did not intend to kill the water type. He just wanted to take all gears of time with as little casualties as possible. But this time his blade couldn't finish the attack as something got between his weapon and target.

It was a white staff made out of the remains of a Walrein fang. This was Fyras main weapon. And she knew well how to wield it. The Chimchar had placed herself in the line of the attack in time, being slightly below Grovyle. Instead of trying to push the others blades away she was fine with keeping their stalemate until Naninamo scrambled to his feet and out of the danger zone.

No. That wasn't all she was waiting for.

Grovyle hastily stepped back, just in time to avoid Green´s Submission. The grey Machop had put all of his strength in the attack and ran a few meters before he caught his balance again.

Team Nebel regrouped with Fyra in their center, building a wall between the lake and Grovyle.

The grass type, who also went by the name of Geo, considered the new situation: "Three against one?"

_The Machop is strong._ He thought, taking in the ripped up crystal floor, where Green had mislead his Submission attack. Only a fighting type, who could lift a weight equaling a hundred adult humans, could harm these crystals. _But he is slow. Any hit would be devastating, though._

He shifted his blue eyes resting inside a yellow iris to the Totodile on the left. _This one is an idiot, brainlessly rushing into battle. His attacks are aimless and unfocused._

But the one in the middle clearly was the one he had to lay the most of his focus on. _Her stance is calm and calculating. She doesn't move much, unlike your usual Chimchar. This one is a close-ranged fighter_. _And those eyes…_ They had the same measuring look as his. She was the strategist, the leader of this team.

And she came to her conclusion in the same second he finished his observation: "Green, Naninamo! Distance!"

She raised her staff and rushed towards their opponent, while her companions moved aside. The Totodile eagerly produced another Water Gun, but miscalculated yet again as Grovyle himself stepped forwards to engage the Chimchar.

She tried a low attack with her staff, which he easily blocked with one of his leaf blades, aiming the remaining one at her now unprotected body. But again he had to step back, as a huge part of a crystal came flying his way.

The Machop Green easily lifted another sturdy crystal around two meters long and wide to throw it at him.

Geo moved to block another swing of Fyra and then both of them had to evade the rock. He didn't rest for one second, never forgetting about his third enemy, who had launched a water attack somewhat stronger than the ones before.

Although he easily dodged Naninamos attack he stared baffled at the path of destruction it left in the crystal floor. That small fry…! Was he able to use Hydro Pump already?

He might be quicker than this teams leader but his speed advantage was easily countered by their movement as a team.

It was a good idea to let the slower ones stay in the background to use ranged attacks. The Chimchar had been correct. Speed was Geos greatest strength and only Fyra could keep up with his movements. Barely. She was fast enough to successfully stop him from charging at any of her teammates.

But there was something else. She… _knew_ how he would attack. She knew when he would try to strike above, when he feigned an attack to the left and instead went for the right, when he would step back to put more strength in his next swing… In fact, it felt as if she had fought him before.

And this confused her greatly. Suddenly all the questions were back. _Do I know him? Does he know me? What do I know about him? What do I know about me? Who… am I?_

And somewhere between her whirling thoughts a sharp pain flashed up. She took three unsteady steps back, her eyes shut close to keep her composure. Then she took in the open gash in her left shoulder and Grovyles leaf blade dripping of red blood.

"You cannot defeat me." He stated, a thin exhaustion in his voice, too swallow for anyone. It was not only aimed at Fyra but also at Green and Naninamo, who had moved closer as soon as the Chimchar got struck. "Believe me, I do not wish to take your life. I am only interested in the gears of time."

Fyra stood up slowly, already able to seal the pain of her wound away inside the back of her head. This would not bother her further.

"I see how it is, then." And suddenly Grovyle vanished.

His movement was so quick, Fyra had trouble reacting to it accordingly. She almost raised her staff too late.

"This weapon is too weak for a fighter like you." Geo stated darkly.

His leaf blades were pushing against her horn staff, his narrow, reptile like face being only centimeters away from hers and she stared in his outlandish blue eyes with sudden horror. These eyes! A thin layer of white laid above them, like fine dust… Just like in her own eyes.

He realized it just when his blades cut the staff into pieces.

"You!" He said but at the same time he got struck by a Cross Chop of Green, who had darted closer without anyone noticing.

Naninamo came up behind Fyra and pulled the Chimchar away from Grovyle, while all she could do was stare at the remains of her weapon.

Without the staff… she couldn´t fight… What good was she now? A warrior who let the enemy take his only defense? Desperation began to sicker through her mind. She was defeated…

"Fyra!" Naninamo shouted and she became vaguely aware of him standing in front of her crumpled form. "Fyra, don´t give up. You are a Pokémon now!"

…Right… She… wasn't a human. Humans depended on their weapon. But she was a Chimchar. And this poor fang staff wasn't her true weapon either. A warriors true weapon wouldn't break.

She straightened up and Naninamo cheered: "Yay, that´s good! Now let´s defeat him!"

Because Green stood no chance against Geo, who could evade all of his powerful attacks with ease.

But he also proofed to be quite a surprise for Grovyle, as Machop weren´t know for their cleverness.

He took a direct hit at his left arm in favor for grapping a huge rock next to him with the free hand and then smashed it as his still too close opponent.

"Green.. I need time!" With these words, Fyra sank to the ground, her left arm gripping her right. She was no use at all without her weapon but she might be able to find a new one inside of her.

She closed her grey eyes to listen to the fire core of this body. She was a Chimchar now. A Pokémon capable to use flames as its weapon. _I must be able to use this fire as well_… She could feel it burning inside of her, the flame of Chimchar. But… how could she reach for it? Up till now she had never needed it.  
The sounds of battle were so far away, all she could think of was about how impossible the task ahead was for her. It was completely absurd. She was a human. Humans did not create fire from their body.

Still something was off.

Hold on…

She… was not a human. She wasn't a human, that's why it should work. But her mind was still so sure… Human… Pokémon… Which of these… What…_ Who am I?_

And when she opened her eyes, her hand was burning.

She stared at the fire intrigued as it did not hurt but the moment of peaceful fascination did not last long and a second later a water splash crossed her line of sight.  
Naninamo chimed annoyed as again he failed to hit his target. In fact he had almost hit Green instead, who had enough trouble with his bleeding shoulder and the cold and precise Grovyle hunting him down.

Green managed to haul himself up the broken crystal and Grovyles leaf blades slashed just air. But he wasted no time with wondering and instead jumped after the humanoid Pokémon. Upon seeing that the danger still followed him, the Machop dropped himself to the floor and kicked the crystal. Hard.

Just as expected of a strong fighting type, the solid structure gave away under the force and Grovyle spent the next moment regaining his balance.  
That very moment Fyra used to enter the battle once more.

She rushed up the crystal and landed lightly behind Grovyle and yet not lightly enough as he spun around to block her punch. The Chimchar allowed herself a wicked grin as Geo had not expected her fist to be burning and one of his leaf blades caught fire.

He hastily stepped back, pain flashing over his features. But before he could worry too much about it, a water splash grazed him and immediately the flames were gone.

"Ups!" Naninamo sweat dropped.  
While Green sighed annoyed, holding his useless left shoulder, Fyra didn't let herself be distracted. She had been working with the Totodile for over six month now and therefore was prepared for any kind of… incident.

But just as she knew Grovyles movements, he started to see through hers and he easily dodged her next Fire Punch. He had a second to look around and saw that Machop and Totodile were closing in again. This fight was taking too long! He had to do something about this little team, fast.

So he reached inside his bag, where tons of useful items were stored away for later use.

Just then another rock came flying and he didn't see the staff falling out. Nor did anyone else. But while nobody was looking and listening the metal weapon landed a few meters off on the crystal ground.

Meanwhile Grovyle found what he was looking for and pulled a small glass tube out of his still open bag. He wasted no time and threw it at the approaching Fyra. She saw the danger coming but failed to avoid it and the glass broke easily when it hit her body, covering her in a clear liquid. And suddenly… everything around her started moving thrice the speed she was used to.

But not they were moving faster, the liquid made her move _slower_.

Now it was Geo, that grinned wickedly. He had disabled the only enemy truly bothering him for at least three minutes.

That's what the other two Nebel members also realized. Merely a second later they rushed into different directions, as the enemy couldn't go after both of them at once.

Well, if they weren't too sure about that.

Grovyle might had specialized in using his leaf blades (foremost because any other grass move was rather powerless in the world he came from) but thinking it was the only attack he could use was a deadly mistake.  
And now no Chimchar was keeping him from taking aim.  
After all the failed ranged attacks this battle had contained it was a nice change to see that his Bullet Seed easily hit the dashing Totodile in the back. As a water type he took heavy damage and crashed into the crystal floor. And remained there unmoving. Hm, what weak defenses. Maybe the Chimchar had sent him into distance fighting because he was easily knocked out?

But the third member of the team was anything but. The Machop had a lot more stamina and used Grovyles distraction to send two more crystals flying. The beautiful cave had lost most of his glory after the battle against Azelf but now it started to fall apart from all the damage it took. There was a distant rumbling in the air, something that would worry him a great deal (especially since he considered how Green usually ripped off the crystals balancing the room to throw them at him) if it wasn't for the still very active fighting type intend on crushing him with his abnormal strength.

And this time, Geo fell for the trick.

He didn't realize that the Machop standing out in the open, ready to be hit by another Bullet Seed was a mere cover up until burning hands signed his back.

Despite the paralysis Fyra had crept towards him, moving so slow that she knew she wouldn't be able to land a decent punch. Instead she came close enough to press her hands onto the vulnerable skin of her opponent.

Geo growled in pain but remained calm enough to throw an iron thorn at the overly-confident Machop before he stepped away from the crystal, away from the fiery danger. Green wasn't fast enough to fully avoid the thorn and the little metal dagger scratched his right side.

With great effort Fyra turned into the direction Grovyle had gone. She had to protect her team and so she was desperately fighting against what hindered her movement. Every step she took was so agonizingly slow, she could only watch how Grovyle approach her. Even when she was not paralyzed he moved liked a flash. But now she was completely unable to follow him.

But Green recovered in time and kicked the crystal again. Geo missed his target at the sudden movement and Fyra lost her balance completely, falling down the broken crystal. Right into Greens strong arms, who tried his best to ignore his injuries.

Before Grovyle could follow them down to the ground, the Machop gave the crystal structure another shove, casting it off against the walls of the cave.

And while Geo jumped off the bothersome rock, Green put Fyra down and found the breath for a "What now?".

A question she couldn't answer that easily. Partly because she was still trapped in Grovyles liquid paralysis, but mainly because she didn't know.

This enemy was so much stronger than the opponents before… Probably because he was so fixed on his evil idea that it made him become close to invincible. She just couldn't judge his stamina.

"Ah damn it!" It was a rare occurrence for Fyra to use that kind of vocabulary but she was so frustrated with her unmoving body that she couldn't help it.  
But maybe that was the cause for the paralysis to finally wear off and the suddenness of it made her stumble one surprised step forwards.  
She was fast again!  
And that was not the only thing happening.

Because suddenly Grovyle stopped moving.

Confusion flashed up in his eyes and he looked down to see his feet frozen on the spot.

A trail of ice on the ground led to the still lying Naninamo, who had a triumphant look in his blue eyes. "Gotcha!"

He still hadn't recovered from the Bullet Seed and ice attacks weren't his strong point either. But as Grovyle had failed to pay attention to the seemingly unconscious enemy, Naninamo had sensed his opportunity.

Fyra and Green regrouped on the other side of the room panting just as heavily as Geo himself did. Blood dripped slowly from Fyras right arm and the two gashes on Greens body. But here they were, hoping they finally got him.

"Interesting. So this time has them, too. The children warriors." Grovyle said. With these words he actually acknowledged them. Because indeed, these children had impressed him. This world did not hold any noticeable resistance, but _**him**_ and now these three Pokémon showed up, putting up a real fight.

He waited, closing his eyes as if to avoid the inevitable, only listening as both Chimchar and Machop charged at him.

Just as they reached out for the final blow, he ducked… and vanish inside the crystal earth.

The two Nebel-member stopped dead and Fyra exclaimed instantly: "This is his Dig-attack!"

She closed her eyes, while Green started looking around frantically.

_Calm, calm, calm!_ Fyra urged herself. Grovyles words had made her very uneasy. Something had changed. She had to find out what he was planning! _Where will he strike? Listen! Who is his target? _

Of course, Naninamo! Before he could freeze him again!

It was her fatal mistake that she never got used to the fact of being a Pokémon.

Because before she could turn to her wounded comrade, Green appeared next to her: "Fyra!" And pushed her to the ground.

Split seconds later Grovyle rose out of the earth from the very spot she had stood upon. Right where Green stood now, taking the hit full force.

A faint "Tsk" came from Geo as this was not his intended target, but he decided to ignore it for now.

Green fell to the ground heavily, squeezing his green eyes shut in pain.

"I won't let you recover this time." Grovyle said coldly. In a second he was above the fallen Machop… and drove his two leaf blades through his body.

For an instance, Greens eyes shot open as he howled in pain, but soon the light faded from his sight and his head fell back lifelessly.

Naninamo, half on his way to his feet, froze in the movement and even Fyra was shaken: "Green…"

But Geo was not done yet.

He turned to the Chimchar a dark look in his blazing eyes.

Fyra tried to summon all her strength. But her fire power refused to listen to her commands and before she could try again, Grovyle was in front of her.

He ignored her upcoming fist as he punched her right in the face and for a second her vision went black.

She regained her composure as she hit the ground hard again, but felt her body unresponsive. Her head was spinning and every thought of standing up vanished in dizziness.

In the meantime, Grovyle had turned to Naninamo, radiating a cruelty not from this time as he approached the water type.

The Totodile was too weak to put up any other resistance and yet he struggled with his body again.

"You are all strong fighters. But my quest is of an urgency that cannot be delayed any further." With these words, he slashed Naninamo once with his blades and the water type fell.

_It can't end like that._ A small thought made its way through Fyras hazy mind. _We… We cannot let Grovyle proceed…_

Slowly, very slowly, she lifted herself up to her knees, fighting the pain and desperation inside her. _I must stop him. The destruction of time... It simply mustn't happen!_

For nothing was worse than a world without time.

She was sitting now, breathing heavily. But even as she tried to calm, she could see that her fire was broken. She would not be able to use it again in this fight. _So weak… I need... a weapon._

She opened her eyes and saw that Grovyle was already half way to the lake. He limped heavily, showing that the battle had taken its toll even on him.

Something else caught her attention, though. A flicker of light, different from the crystals reflections of this place. She looked at it more closely and blinked in disbelief.

Only a few meters away from Greens motionless body… laid a metal staff, slightly reflecting the light of the cave.

A… staff.

Grovyle must have dropped it.

Why would he carry such a weapon?

And why would she wonder about it? This staff… It raised question, where it shouldn't.

But it was a weapon she could wield. The only weapon she could handle. Or… the weapon only _she_ could handle?

Grovyle noticed her movement the moment she stood up.

He turned around once more, but the cruelty had left his form, leaving only a dull feeling. "I was never out to kill you. You are defeated. Please see reason and refrain from carrying on this pointless battle."

But then he saw where she was heading and for the first time a look of alarm crossed his face: "What? No! When did I …?"

She ignored him, having almost reached the foreign weapon. Only that upon coming closer… Was... it… really that foreign? It was almost as if the staff was calling her, urging her forward… to come closer.

Suddenly all her mind was fixed on this plain and simple weapon. Its grey was faded and dim, despite faithfully reflecting the light. It was about as long as Fyras current form was tall and it simply laid there… waiting for her to pick it up.

"What are you doing! Don't touch that metal!" Grovyle started moving towards her again. "I am warning you! This staff, this staff…" For a second his eyes shifted to his right hand where the flesh was blackened from a burn that would never heal. "This staff is dangerous. Do not t-"

But Fyra had her hand firmly wrapped around the cursed metal already.

This staff had been calling for her. And the second she touched it, it came to life. A small flicker of light ran along the smooth surface and suddenly the staff looked freshly polished, cockily reflecting the crystal lights in all colors.

A warm feeling spread through Fyras body, originating from her right hand holding the staff.

This weapon had been calling her. This staff was hers. This was her one true weapon that would never break.

"Impossible!" Grovyle shouted and suddenly he stared at her with different eyes. A confused, searching look. "This is… not possible. Just… You…" He stopped as words failed him. Then he voiced the question that started to run through her mind once again: "Who are you?"

All the pain, all the feelings drifted into the background as Fyra slowly stood up, still holding that staff as if to never let go of it again. She neither felt exhaustion nor sadness anymore.

Her mind was eerily calm and the only sound still reaching her was her ragged breathing and the blood running through her veins. Every heart beat vibrated long through her body.

Who… was she?

It was so surreal to even think of speaking. And before she could answer this faithful question with the little information she had a different noise reached her ears.

Someone was approaching this place!

Immediately Grovyle fell into a defensive crouch, not a second to soon, as Dusknoir entered the crystal cavern through one of the tunnels: "Green, Naninamo… Oh my…" The gentle ghost type stared at the fallen Pokémon horror struck. But then he looked up and his red eye suddenly radiated hatred: "Geo…! You did that!"

Grovyle growled in frustration. _**He **_was already here! He had to take the gear of time and quickly leave this place!

But as he turned around to seize the gear, he noticed that the lake was gone.

For a moment he stared at the scenery stupefied. Then he realized that the lake was not _gone_ it was simply sealed away under a thick layer of crystals that had appeared out of nowhere.

The pained voice of Azelf sounded as the beaten legendary used a rock to steady himself: "Now… Now you will never get this gear of time! I have used all my strength to seal it away… Thanks to these brave children… your evil plan will not come true!"

A sudden rage flared up inside Geo and he howled as if in agony.

Then Dusknoirs order came: "Seize him! He is injured!"

And Grovyle realized he had to go for now.

He summoned all of his strength and leaped high into the air, gripping one of the crystals for support. Then he used it as a base to reach one of the tunnels above the ground to exit this place before Dusknoirs troops would get him.

But before he left, he spared one last glance at the three Pokémon that had fought him well.

_I never intended you to die. Your wounds are deep but you will heal. We shall meet again._

{fin}

* * *

This was betaed by Kyle but he doesnt have enough time anymore. Oh, and mecrazyfang has looked over it, too.  
I took this as a practice for writing fight scenes. I would like to know how I fared o_o

Translation: Team Nebel = Team Fog or Team Haze


End file.
